Ирисовая диафрагма
thumb|200px| Человеческий зрачок thumb|200px|Ирисовая диафрагма с шестью лезвиямиИрисовая диафрагма (от , перегородка) или радужная оболочка — механизм, который используется в качестве компактной конструкции закрыть и открыть отверстия. Механизмы Айрис обычно находятся в оптических системах (диафрагмы), а также в различных видах клапанов. Радужные оболочки иногда используются в научной фантастике как двери.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iris_(diaphragm) Естественная оптическая система имеет диафрагму и апертуру (радужная оболочка глаза) — человеческий глаз. В фотографии — это часть объектива фотокамеры, устройство для изменения относительного отверстия; для изменения светосилы объектива и глубины резко отображаемого пространства. Естественная оптическая ирисовая диафрагма Естественная оптическая система, которая имеет диафрагму и апертуру — человеческий глаз. Радужная оболочка — диафрагма, и открытие в радужной оболочке глаза - зрачок (апертура). Аналогичное устройство в фотографической линзе называют ирисовой диафрагмой. В ранние годы фотографии, линза могла быть оснащена линейкой взаимозаменяемых диафрагм Louis Derr, Photography for students of physics and chemistry London: The Macmillan Co., 1906 , часто в виде медных полос, известные как диафрагмы Waterhouse. В современных фотокамерах обычно используется ирисовая диафрагма; она имеет управляемую систему открытия или закрытия как радужная оболочка глаза. Обычно, открытие сформировано почти в виде круглого отверстия методом множества подвижных лезвий. Диафрагмы Айрис обычно имеют пять — восемь лепестков в зависимости от намеченных применений, в зависимости от качества устройства, в котором это используется. Кроме того, каждый лепесток может быть изогнутым, в виде «надутого» пятиугольника (или другой формы многоугольника) — форме, улучшающей полную округлость открытия радужной оболочки. Некоторые современные автоматические камеры слежения и охоты не имеют диафрагмы вообще. Они моделируют изменения апертуры при использовании автоматическом, не ограниченные временем.http://chdk.wikia.com/wiki/CameraFeatures . В отличие от реальной диафрагмы, это не связано с эффектм глубины резкости. Число лезвий в ирисовой диафрагме связано напрямую с износом, с появлением стертых расфокусированных областей в изображении, также названном Bokeh. Больше лезвий или меньше, имеющих форму многоугольника при открытии, которые имеет диафрагма (rounder), приводит к более мягким и более расфокусированным областям. В случае четного числа лепестков, два шипа в лезвии накладывыаются друг на друга, что таким образом число видимых шипов будет числом лезвий в используемой диафрагме. Это является самым очевидным на снимках, делаемых в темноте с маленькими яркими пятнами, например вечерние городские пейзажи. Расфокусированные участки света (круги беспорядка) появляются как многоугольники с тем же самым числом сторон, поскольку апертура имеет лезвия. Если стертый свет является круглым, то это может быть получено, когда апертура является или круговой или изображение было сфотографировано с полностью открытой диафрагмой" (когда лепестки в состоянии быть расположенными в линзе так, что прячутся за внутренний край отверстия линзы, который сам становится радужной оболочкой). История В 1762 Леонхард Эулер Leonhard Euler, "Precautions to be used in the Construction of Telescopes. Necessitiy of blackening the Inside of Tubes. Diaphragms." 1762, in Letters of Euler on different subjects in physics and philosophy. Addressed to a German princess, Vol. II, Henry Hunter, D.D. (ed.), London, 1802, говорил относительно телескопов, что, это необходимо аналогично снабдить внутреннюю часть трубы с одной или более диафрагмами, перфорированными с маленькой круглой апертурой, лучше, чтобы исключить весь посторонний свет. В 1867, фургон доктора ДЗАДЖК0КССИРЗАДЖК1КС Monckhoven, в одной из самых ранних книг по фотографической оптике,Désiré van Monckhoven, Photographic Optics: Including the Description of Lenses and Enlarging Apparatus, English translation, London: Robert Hardwicke, 1867 проводит различия остановки betweens и диафрагмы в фотографии. Но не в оптике, говорил: Позвольте нам видеть то, что имеет место, когда остановка удалена от линзы до надлежащего расстояния. В этом случае остановка становится диафрагмой. * ''В оптике, остановитесь, и диафрагма - синонимы. Но в фотографической оптике они — только так выражаются неудачным использованием языка. Остановка уменьшает линзу до ее центральной апертуры; диафрагма, напротив, позволяет всем долям линзы действовать, но только на различных пунктах излучения, помещенных симметрично и concentrically относительно оси линзы, или системы линз (из которых ось, кроме того, в каждом обычном случае)." Это различие было поддержано в Словаре 1889 Стены Фотографии (см. фигуру), но исчезло после того, как теория Эрнста Эбби остановок объединила эти понятия. Согласно Рудольфу КингслэйкуRudolf Kingslake, A History of the Photographic Lens, London: Academic Press, 1989 , изобретатель ирисовой диафрагмы неизвестен. Данные других Джозеф Никзаджк 0ксфор Низаджк 1кспс относительно этого устройства — приблизительно в 1820г. Дж. H. Коричневый цвет, член Королевского Микроскопического Общества, кажется, изобретает популярную улучшенную ирисовую диафрагму в 1867J. Henle, W, Keferstein, and G. Meissner, Bericht über die Fortschritte der Anatomie und Physiologie im Jahre 1867, Liepzip: C. F. Winter'sche Verlagshandlung, 1868. . Kingslake имеет более определенные истории для некоторых других типов диафрагмы, типа шторок. Приспосабливаемая диафрагма глаза кота Нотона двух скользящих площадей (1856), и остановок Waterhouse Джона Уотерхауса в 1858. См. также *Диафрагма (фотография) *Диафрагма (оптика) *f-число Ссылки Категория:Устройство Категория:Зрение